Living in the past
by Just obsessed
Summary: Their lives are almost back to the way it was. But something felt wrong, like someone was missing. A crazy girly part of them was no longer there. What happens when Ember and most of the gang keep getting flash backs of the past. The only ones who actually remember are Soda, Pony, Johnny and Dally. Will they be able to get their memories or did they just imagine everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was planning on writing a few epilogs and randomness. And I was honestly really sad to see this story go, so I planned on adding on making this a sequel story. No matter what It shall never die! I may not own the outsiders but I do own this story and the randomness.**

**Living in the past (epilog 1): Love like the visible wind****. **

**Two-bits P.O.V**

Life just went on without Ember, things slowly started goin back to normal after she left Tusla. I wouldn't blame her parents though, seeing your daughter with seven "hoods" in a beat up ol' neighborhood like ours would make you move far away. No one really changed, I never stopped cracking jokes, Steve and Soda went to work and wrestled when they came home. Darry told Pony to do whatever, Johnny was a little quiet again, Dal and I always fought over the t.v. Things weren't any different it just felt like something or someone was missing. A crazy psychopath like girly piece of us was missin. But that one day when the Curtis's new neighbor moved in, we felt sad with the feeling like that poor new kid not knowing that their lives are just going down hill and all the downsides of being a greaser. But when that moving van parked itself by the drive-way (since it was a few days until it showed up.) we couldn't help ourselves and just take a peek out of the window. Boxes taking over the faces and any details of that. All Soda did was just stare.

"Soda you're gonna make 'em think we're creepers or somethin if you keep starin at the house like that." Darry said handing cake over to him.

"Can we go meet 'em already? I think they're vampires or somethin."

"Sodapop Patrick what on earth would make you think that?"

"The doors and windows always shut, never see a light or nothin. Only in one room but at night. " he explains with chocolate in his hair. I turn my attention from the second hottest guy in this world and look in a mirror fixing my hair a little looking at the worlds hottest dude me, moi, yo. Then I hear the most familiar sound ever.

Mickey Mouse.

And to the television I go but I quickly grab a beer and the who cake and help myself to it. The door slammed on its own making Johnny-cakes appear from it.

"Hey Johnny-cakes want some cake?" I offer up. He looks at me does an eyebrow trick I showed him and Pony a while back and shakes his head no.

"Well." I act pretending to be hurt.

**Soda's P.O.V**

The night before I couldn't sleep much. No not because of Pony's snoring. Alright fine maybe because of that, but mostly I couldn't stop thinking about that one dream I had having my hamster adventure and Steve tied to the pole by his undies right after he was transformed from a adorable little girl to himself. But that wasn't keeping me up either. The smell of chocolate. I swear I heard the cake whispering in my ear saying

_"Eat me Soda buddy, we both know you want to. Forget about the hamster adventures you can have one after you eat me." _I don't know if it was a dream or not. I honestly think it floated in my room next to me. But I was awakened by my chocolate thoughts with Darry shovin cake in my face. Which I gladly took, but something felt wrong. Like someone was missing. A sad tall little teenage girl who's hair was some what blue and had food fights with. I can't place a narwhal on it, since I don't have a narwhal but if I did we could have narwhal adventures instead of hamster adventures and Pony and Johnny will be my servants. We all watch as the moving truck is unloaded, and I gotta meet the new neighbors. They haven't been out in days. But when that truck pulled up, a golden opportunity came to me.

"Hey Steve I think we should help our new neighbors." I wink at him and he understands.

"Yes, Soda buddy. Indeed we should go help, but it would be rude if Darry and Pony don't go and introduce themselves."

"It would also be rude if the rest of us don't come and help as well." Two-bit adds. We all look at Darry pleading.

"Alright go, I'll be out in a few seconds" Pony was itchin to do this ever since they first pulled up to the house. We were all rushing to go meet the new comers and Pony was already heading to the door. We heard a little knock at the door. Since Pone was already there he answered it, we couldn't see the person at the door. Only hands and what looks like a cake. YES since Two-bit is already finishing our cake we only icing it about yesterday. Being very curious at my younger brother and what it seems like he's just staring at the kid. Must be a girl, aw little bro already has a crush, I'm finally rubbing off of him. I had to see his "smooth moves" and I decide to introduce myself. After walking up to the two, my jaw drops and finally turns into a smile. We just stand there all smiling until Darry comes up asking

"Who's at the door?" But he comes up behind me and so does the gang and after the long silence Pony's voice comes out

"Come on in." and we let her in with the cake. As he turns around to face her he says

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis. Welcome to the neighborhood and to the family." From what happened then Johnny stood up walked over to our new friend and they kissed. Everyone full of shock, except Dally, he just smiled giving him a thumbs up. I looked at him and mouthed

"When did they kiss?"

he replies with three words.

"Beach and fireworks." I nod.

I always knew Johnny would catch loves growing Embers. After they part Ember gives him a small confused look with a warm smile.

"Is that how you guys say hello around here?" She asks innocently. Two-bit and Steve quickly stand up almost knocking the chairs over

"YES!" they say in unison. Johnny has a worried look on his face and Dally goes up to the two and smacks each boy on the head murmuring _idiot._ Pony and I look at each other.

"Ember how'd you get back here, we thought you moved away after the talent show." Pony asks.

"What talent show? I just moved here from New Jersey." Darry, Steve and Two-bit welcome her in acting like nothing happened the rest of us just stare at each other with question.

"You don't remember do you?" I ask murmuring to Steve

"Remember her? She just moved here buddy, you probably saw her around or somethin." He says walking away. What happens next grabs my attention.

"You know you guys look awfully familiar, I know I've seen you all somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it."

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of Living in the past. I really hope you guys will love this as much as To the future. Please review with love. warning the first few chapters are going to be a little slow, sorry. PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I am alive and so is this story. I know it's been MONTHS (not even kidding) and I feel 100% guilty. But once again school gets in the way, tests quizzes midterms UGH! SO if you're going to magically read this, hoping I won't forget to update a little more over spring break. (Yes FINALLY ITS HERE!) So I hope you enjoy the continuation of Living in the Past. I don't own the Outsiders I am a simple Country Girl from a simple country folk. ba da da da Chapter 2. Yes this will have some parts from the first story so if you think you're going crazy you are not. **

**Living in the Past Chapter 2 : K.I.S.S.I.N-evermind**

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I stare at her in confusion feeling a little dizzy.

"W-What y-ou don't remember us? The beach? When we first met? Anything-?" I get interupted.

"Johhny you okay you're looking a little pale there come sit down." Darry worridly looks at me. Something boils up inside me, I was starting to scare myself I never really had this much anger inside of me but it needed to escape.

"Okay? HOW COULD I BE OKAY? EMBER DOESN'T REMEMBER US! YOU GUYS DON'T REMEMBER HER! IF THIS IS SOME SICK CRAZY JOKE-" Pony grabs my shoulders.

"Johnny come outside wit me you need some air."

"I don't need air Pony, the guys don't remember Ember-she doesn't remember what happened or the food fights or when we..."

"We what Johnny-cakes?" He nudges me a little. I take a deep breath.

"When we kissed." I slide out. His face surprised then smiles patting my shoulder.

"Is that why you kissed her right in the middle of the room." I can feel myself start redening.

"Yeah." We look at the sky a little. Something else comes over me

"What if she doesn't remember anything?" I can feel my throat tighten up.

"Its alright Johnny-Cakes we just have to jog everyone's memory a bit better. C'mon lets go grab some cake before Two-bit and Soda eat it all."

**Darry's P.O.V**

"Sorry about Johnny-Cakes he's never like that he's-"

"I believe you, don't worry. It didn't hurt anyone." The new girl says.

"Well I'm Darry Curtis there's my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. Over there staring at the mirror is Steve. The guy trying to get the remote would be Dally and Mickey Mouse shirt would be Two-bit. Becareful he will try and eat that cake whole." She giggles at my comment.

"I'm Ember Madison. And this cake is chocolate anyone want some?" She hands me the cake and shyly takes a seat that doesn't have any chaos around it (which is surprising.) I could hear Ember and Soda talking in the living room.

"So Ember..." Now Pony and Johnny come back in staring at the cake trying to get a big slice from me, drowning out Soda's conversation. I pull Johnny aside.

"Johnny are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me right, even if you think that I wouldn't believe you?" His head looks at the floor with specks of sun here and there.

"I know, its just that-" A common lamp breaking sound interupts him. **(He's sure getting interupted during this story a lot. Why is that Em? Don't question me in the middle of the story Dar. Do that after.) **

"WE'RE OKAY- I BLAME TWO-BIT!" a mix of voices say at once.

"Can we talk about this later Darry its a little complicated. I don't want to get interupted again."

"Alright, when you feel up to it." And he leaves with his slice of cake.

Time goes by, we tell Ember the whole Greaser/Soc deal. She makes a small joke of how Soc is really the misspelled version of Sock. And how Greaser could be a person in the musical "Grease". She tells us what her life in New Jersey was and how Soc/Greaser didn't exsist. Just really annoying and obnoxous people, especially in the summer because of some show Jersey Shore. And how that show is the COMPLETE OPPOSITE of how the beaches there REALLY were. For some reason that just makes us feel better about the whole deal, I tell her that she is welcomed here any time and can let herself in morning or night and help herself to cake or any actual food that we may possibly have.

Two-bit and Steve flirt with her while we all swat them away from her. Dally just kept slapping them harder everytime they did. By the time Ember left Johnny looked hurt. He left with Pony and they went to the movies. But Dally had a sour face on.

"Are you guys STUPID or something? You saw the way Johnny kissed Ember and how hurt he looked when she didn't remember him. Yet you guys FLIRT with her. WHATS THE MATTER WITH YA?" He shouts while slamming his fist agasint th coffee table. He stops and has a little twitch in his eye.

"Just stay away from her alright let Johnny-cakes get the girl and everyone back off." Soda adds calmer.

**Embers P.O.V**

I was actually kind of glad I was forced out of the house. I play the events over and over in my head from Ponyboy letting me in till the goodbyes. They all seemed pretty cool, Johnny seemed a little different. I know I just met him but something told me that he was different from how he acted today. I stand up from my bed walk over to my desk and write about today. I decided that I would write about my life in Tusla, like a diary but not as mushy. It only takes a few minutes to write everything down, I stand up a little too fast and something strange happened...

_My own voice echos in my head for some reason I'm at the old park._

_"Two against seven doesn't seem very fair."_

_"Mind you're own buisness grease."_

_I feel my throat burning for air, trying to get someones foot loose. I get the relief I needed fresh air and get pullled out of the water things go blank..._

Whats the heck just happened? I look around my room everything fine. I don't feel wet nothing around me is wet. My room is my room and not the park. I sit on my floor for a while trying to figure this out. I read my clock 10:45 p.m and decide to not lay on my floor but lay on my bed which feels SO good. I stare at my plain boring ceiling and fall asleep.

_I'm back home and look around confused. I find my bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. I hear a kid screaming for someone and uncontrollably step out from behind a tree and shoot an arrow at the captors setting the two boys free their faces blurred. The world spins around and I'm at my old home a familar happy feeling as I walk in finding someone awake with random people asleep on my floor..._

I didn't want to wake up. At my old home I would give anything to go back. Back to my childhood, back to my best friend, back to my past where people here didn't seem so familiar yet hard to remember. Whats wrong with my mind?

**I know I owe you guys a longer chapter but luckily Chapter 3 is ALMOST done. So please enjoy review or ask questions if you're confused on anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt bad that I haven't updated for a while. Sorry about that so I'm going too update more chapters and a few ideas would be helpful and I'm starting to question if Ember is starting to be a Mary-Sue. It would be helpful if you told me or not. So I don't own Outsiders yada yada yada. STORY TIME!**

**Chapter 3: Memories the most annoying thing!**

**Steve's P.O.V**

"Alright I gotta get going I promised Evie I would pick her up for some boring movie." I jump into my car and pick Evie up to the movies we go. I blocked her voice out for most of the time until the movie started. I wasn't excited to watch a chick-flick. Her voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Stevie wanna go grab me a popcorn and a coke?" She asks getting too close to my neck. Before she does anything I hop out of my car slowly walking to the corn and coke. Great long lines, fun at least its better then watchin the movie Evie wanted to go see so bad. My head starts feeling weird, it doesn't hurt but it doesn't feel like I'm here. Some British voice was stuck in my head. A voice I promise you I have NEVER heard before in a dream maybe...

_"Move up bloody poof you're slower then my grandma wanna meet Mr. Stabby?" _I look behind me and a couple of angry teens are shoving me along, I wave them off. I'm about to reach for a popcorn when I swear I saw a grey guinnie pig in the popcorn screaming

"BOOZE GIVE ME SOME BLOODY BOOOZE!" I shake my head and hurry along. About to leave I look at the cashiers. One with a bowl haircut and another with weird looking hair. Their name tags read Ian and Anthony.

..."So do you think that would have been funny?" They ask?

"Sorry what?" I look back.

"If we made a skit thing where one part I scream at him YOU'RE GONNA TAKE MY GAS AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT?" Ian smiles at me. I look back and there's only one cashier and its a old lady.

"You okay kid?" I didn't realize she called me kid at first.

"Yeah I guess just give me my change." I'm on the way back to my car, my hands feel all shakey and I can't move. It feels like I'm falling into a hole and things go into a blur...

_I'm in the Curtis kitchen and see the gang and girl here. I feel a small amount of batter on my face. Looking around I see its purple and blue and its on everyone. Whats-her-face Ember is going crazy. I accidently get some on Johnny_

_"Sorry Johnny-cakes hey that makes more sense." I say_

_"Thats my line." Two-bit pouts."..._

I am now looking at the sky. I see Soda looking down at me helping me up.

"Steve you alright buddy? Evie saw you coming and pass out or something. I guess you had a good dream about pancake batter being blue and purp-" He pauses for a moment.

"C'mon Steve I'll bring you back to my house. I brought Evie home when the cops wouldn't let me by." We walk towards the truck being quieter then usual.

"Hey buddy that dream I just had was-was it real?" He slowly slams on the breaks at a red light.

"Yeah Steve it did happen."

"Was Ember there?" I slowly ask

"Yes she was. You're remembering her aren't ya?" Memories flash through my head filling in almost everything that happened. I got a headache from it.

"Yeah I am actually. How did I forget?"

"That Steve is what we're trying to figure out. But first we're trying to get everyone to remember or at least hoping." Soda whispers pulling into the driveway.

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

"Darry is it okay if I go to the library with Johnny?" I ask

"Sure but remember curfew-"

"Don't worry we'll only be an hour." We head out the door. We go into the cool weird smelling library with very few people in it (mostly the elderly). Every now and again we get a glance from someone then look back at their book. A sweet old lady comes up to us.

"Can I help you youngsters with something?" she smiles stamping a book.

"Do you have anything on amnesia?"

"Try looking over there it should be in the back shelves. Good luck." She says before walking away. We start heading off into the Health section.

"Nope nope no-"

"Over here Pone." Johnny waves me over. Flipping through pages

"Here main causes. Getting hit on head, diesease, old age, terrible memory stupidity Johnny I don't think this is very helpful."

"You're right this is probably written by someone who only knows two actual causes."

**(Me: Hey don't look at me I'm not a doctor)**

**(Ponyboy: yeah yeah yeah)**

**(Me: So round two is it?)**

**(Josh Hutcherson: I'm still better looking then you)**

**(Liam Hemsworth: So am I )**

**(Me: Really guys right now? Please go away. This hurts my heart so much but please go.)**

**(Johnny: This isn't helping just get us another book please. The right one this time)**

**(Chris Hemsworth: Did someone say another?)**

**(Me: Oh boy not again)**

**(Chris: ANOTHER by the way we'll be back just a heads up)**

**(Me: OUT)**

**(Johnny: BACK TO THE STORY)**

"Hey look a book that looks like it was written by a doctor. And a REAL one!" Johnny exclaims. Not helpful chapters.

"Hey whyare these pages practically glued together?" I ask. I get them apart without ruining a letter.

**Chapter 14: Time travel amnesia.**

"That was VERY convenant. " Johnny exclaims

"Blah blah words more words Hey look at this

_If someone from the future somehow manages to get to the past and move twice that person and shall few friends of said person shall forget and will be bothered with few flashbacks thinking they're dreams..._

Helpful but HOW DO WE-" A few people shush me.

"How do we get them to remember?"

"I don't know that part is torn out."

"DARN IT." Once again I am shushed and we go back to my house ready for dinner...

**Thanks for reading. If you couldn't guess yes I do enjoy having Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth come into the small arguments. So is Ember on the verge of becoming a Mary-sue to you? Hey that rhymed. Please review and I thank you for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll I know I owe you guys the rest of the story by now but Finals are this week and I've been feeling lazy. So we'll try this again shall we. I no own Outsiders. Only the thoughts of Ember. **

**Chapter 4: How about now...**

**Soda's P.O.V**

"Dar is dinner almost ready I want to eat cake." I look in the kitchen, funny he's not in there. I look at a note on the oven.

_Soda gone out to get ACTUAL food not just cake (but I'll grab some) Ember's coming over so we can welcome her a little better. Pony and Johnny should be back soon." _

_-Darry Curtis. _

I hear the door slam.

"Soda you home?" It was Johnny and Pony.

"In kitchen, guys we're gonna have to clean the house a little Ember's coming over for dinner apparently." We readied the house and Darry came home after ten minutes into cleaning and started making a mess in my kitchen.

"Dar you makin a mes in my kitchen?"

"Funny little buddy I think I'm the ruler of this house" he says while putting me in a choke hold.

"Okay okay you win just fill my stomach up please." And he was off cooking chicken.

**Darry's P.O.V**

Soda left me in my solitude I put the oven on and start on dinner. I grab the chicken and put in the oven. My head starts hurting badly and my body feels heavier then usual, I grip the counter for support. I sit on the ground holding my head.

"Darry you- OH MY GOD DARRY" It was Pony

"SODA JOHNNY GET IN HERE!" They're rushing in the kitchen to help me up and things start spinning.

_... I'm not in my house but in someones yard. I see the gang and I running around playing football. But Johnny isn't around. Why can i see myself? I see Steve taking a break. _

_"Steve, hey Steve where ar- HIKE" I get hit in the head with the football but I don't feel it. I look at myself wow I'm really good and tall. Things go a little fuzzy and I hear some terrible and I do mean TERRIBLE music being played by Pony's ear. Things go back to normal._

"Dar you're not lookin to swell come sit down." Soda leads me towards the couch.

"Johnny can I talk to ya."

"Sure." We go into my room, he shifts a little like I'm gonna give him the talk.

"Johnny remember when you Ember first came over?"

"Yeah and I kissed her and went crazy. Good times."

"Well I just- I think- I"

"You're remembering her." I gulp

"We met her before?"

"Yeah we did here's a picture, look at the date."

"We went the future and I don't remember it?"

"We did."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Later." He starts walking out.

"Johnny. Thanks man"

"Don't worry about it Dar." I got some worried looks when we came out, but I reassured them and went back to my kingdom. Chicken done, noodles done, salad done. Then a knock on the door and it was Ember.

"Dinners ready." as I walked out greeting her.

**Ember's P.O.V**

Everyone started coming inside moments dinner was served. I can tell you it was completely far from awkward and quiet.

"So Ember did you sleep well last night?" Pony asked me across the table.

"I definately had an interesting one. My own voice echos in my head for some reason I'm at the old park.

"Two against seven doesn't seem very fair."

"Mind you're own buisness grease."

I feel my throat burning for air, trying to get someones foot loose. I get the relief I needed fresh air and get pullled out of the water things go blank..."

Johnny and Pony stare at me with surprised faces from Soda and Dally. It feels strange. Dinner ends.

"Ember wanna go on a walk?" Johnny asks.

"Sure." Two-bit and Steve whistle. We head out down the street and stop.

"Ember I know this sounds so crazy and all but we've met before and not just the other day. Like months ago." I stay quiet letting him talk.

"I know it sounds crazy and you probably think I'm going physchotic but it's just that well." He grabs my hands and continues.

"Its eating me inside and out you gotta remember please just another memory." He finishes.

"Ember please say something." he begs.

"Johnny, you're not going physcotic and for some reason something-probably you- is telling me that you're right and and I-" A car honks at us.

"Great." I hear him mutter.

"Lookie here fellas love birds aww so- HEY YOU'RE THE KID THAT ATTACKED US! I think a little vengence would even the score." One reaches for me and for some reason I sing

"Don't touch me leave me alone or I'll"

"You'll wha-" And a fist goes to his face. Johnny grabs my hand and yanks me to run with him they chase us down the street.

"DARRY! DARRY!"

It brings us lots of attention. One grabs me and I try to kick him but he's got a tight grip. I feel metal poke my neck. And in the street lights I see the gang all lined up.

"Try anything she gets it." They spin me around and another gang comes closing in.

"Dang it Shepards gang to!" I hear one whisper. They jump on the others and I accidently get shoved being freed from the captor. But not for long, he only loses his knife and in my ear he says

"Nice try." And then another gang comes boxing us in. Like the second gang they attack as well. The soc's try to escape by shoving me into Pony and Steve, their plan didn't work out. The guy from "Shepards gang" tells us to go home and will happily "bond" with the socs heads together. We walk the street quiet-like enter the house and gorge ourselves with cake.

"This night was eventful." I say smiling they laugh along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies, I've been obsessing over Adventure time and Anime especially Ouran, and of course my fan-girling. So how's your summer? Good new's I got my first B ever in math or "algebra" this year. And yeah. If you guys review more I'll update more. So here's another of my rare chapters written at like 12:00 a.m so there's going to be the noticeable randomness. I wish I owned Le outsiders (fancy french in your face, just kidding.) For chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5. Theories and Things**

**Ember's P.O.V**

The night was peaceful until the soc's came but the peacefulness resumed after the other gang told us to leave. Johnny and I walked a little slower than the rest so we could finish our conversation.

"So where were we?" I asked

"You were telling me I wasn't going crazy and something else." He looks at the ground and into my eyes. So many things unclear and the weirdness it feels missing a pretty important part of your life missing. I try to find the words in my mind, but what would you do, I mean what would you _really really_ do?

"Johnny when I told you my dream. D-did that really happen?" We look up at the stars as we walk getting a glance from Darry and Dally here and there to make sure we weren't doing any funny business. He looks at me straight in the eye sighing like he really wants to tell me something but something's holding him back.

"Yeah, it did. You saved Pony from drowning in a lake and blacked out when we dragged you both out from the water but." He stopped looking at me, something is holding you back.

"Johnny is there anything else?" I plead. I need to know what happened to. He turns his head to the ground and slide's his hands into his pocket and catches up to Ponyboy. Darry slows his pace and waits for me.

"There's just a lot on his mind right now, trying to figure things out. You probably got him to talk the most since you came here." Darry puts a hand on my shoulder, I don't know why but it makes me feel safe or comforted. Either way, I like that feeling.

"Darry do you know what he's talking about?" I look up to him but he shakes his head a little.

"It feels like I know you from a dream or something. A dream that I remember very little of, the part's I remember are blurred and un-trusting." He rubs my head and that feeling comes back, making me smile a little. The rest of the walk is silent for me,_ why can't I remember_? I stop in my tracks and hear a weird beep noise in my ears like they're buzzing. But I ignor it and move on almost at their house. I walk up their steps and for some reason it felt like I have done it several times before. I look around and see Dally, Steve, and Pony in the living room and hear Soda and Two-bit in the kitchen. Where's Darry and Johnny?

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Darry and I are the first to enter the house, he asks me to tell him everything now so we go into his room for privacy. I awkwardly sit on the bed while he paces back and forth like a drill Sargent.

"Johnny this is messing with my head please tell me what happened."

"Well Pony and I saw a movie and some how we were transported to a empty park in the future. Ember saw us with her bow and arrow, you guys came in and caught up with the soc's. They tried to drown Pony and threw him into a lake but Ember rescued him and-"

"And she blacks out we start hanging out with her right?." He finishes.

**Darry's P.O.V**

I feel like I was punched in the face because all of a sudden these sounds of words and laughter and everything fill my mind. All of the scenes with her, no these memories.

"Johnny excuse me while I go crazy with my new energy." I bolt out of my room leaving Johnny in there. I run to the living room where I spot Ember and grab her under her arms and fling her around spinning her into a hug and running out side and around the house doing cart wheels and flips. I can see everyone looking at me with cake in their hands, they look kinda scared but right now I'm whole again and I could careless. I don't know how to explain it but I feel you know

_infinite_.

**Ember's P.O.V**

As Darry finally finishes running around like a maniac I look at the clock and past my curfew. Pfft I don't have one. I bid everyone a good night and start my "long" journey home. I feel spots of remembrance here and there but like Darry said, they were hard to trust. I await my parent's questions of my lateness, but it seems like they have gone to be- oh wait mom's up never mind. I quietly go in with a loud meow. Usually my parent's know it's me when I meow, so no worries for them yayy.

"Hey mom, go to bed you look tired." I say partially up the stairs when I hear a knock on my door. My mom answer's it.

"Ember it's your friend Johnny." My mom calls to me. I walk down the stair case

"A gentlemen caller, I thought I'd have to fill my days with song and cats to hide my loneliness." I say. He blushes a little, and my mom tells me not to stay up to late or anything like that, since you know it's only 11:42 p.m. There's a small silence between us waiting for my parent's door to click shut, then it does and we are off to safety.

"I didn't wake you or anything right?" He asks.

"Nope, not at all." More silence.

"Johnny about earlier and how we were talking about going crazy and stuff."

"Yeah?" He says sitting on the couch.

"Well I believe you." I bluntly say. His face shocked and unsure how to respond we sit there.

"I don't know how to explain it, I believe you but the way you talk about it just feels like a dream. Or we're in some random teen girl's fanfiction making it up as she goes along. But anyway I do, but it feels weird. I wish I could explain it to you in a way it makes more sense but the thing is I don't know how to. You kind of have to feel it." A smile of triumph goes across his face.

"Johnny why don't you stay here for the night, it's getting late." He looks up the stair case.

"Johnny it's fine, they like and trust you. It's all good." I see him go a little red. He thinks about it for a minute or two.

"Alright, I guess." And I bring him up to my room. The couch isn't the best place to sleep on, our couch makes rocks feel like wonders. He looks around my room where paper lanterns hang from tape and rubber bands and decorated post it notes are on my door.

"Here's the inner mechanisms of my mind." I say while pulling out the second bed out from under it's twin. I go to the hall closet and grab extra pillow's and blankets. We both climb into our beds and lay in the darkness.

**Johnny's P.o.V**

"Psst Ember you awake?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Try to remember your dream if you have one okay."

"Alright, good night Johnnycakes."

"Night miss November. That's the only thing I can think of that will rhyme with your name." There's silence once again. Until I hear humming and sit up to the point where I'm resting on a arm.

"Sorry, got a song stuck in my head. I don't know the lyrics, do you know a song that goes da daa daa da da daaAAaa da da d-aa da da ah?" She whispers.

"I might." I turn on my side smiling.

Yep she's remembering.

**Ember's P.O.V**

The night felt like sand in my hand, and wake up to see Johnny gone with pillows and blankets folded and the smell of pancakes. I go downstairs and see Johnny and my mom eating pancakes-chocolate chip one's too.

"Good morning, yumm pancakes." I look over at Johnny

"Did you have a dream last night Ember?"

"_Yeah I did you guys were in my old house, there was fun crazy going on and Pony was fighting with this random girl and two other guys named Josh and Liam. Or something like that. I wanted to show you something so we head outside and for some reason I'm on a wooden stage and there's a crowd in front of me. I see you guys sitting in a row and the tune to the song that was stuck in my head. Then You (as I point to my mom) and dad were there and for some reason I felt like crying and I don't know why. I got into our car and I woke up."_

Johnny stares at me in disbelief. My parents walk upstairs and let us have our privacy.

"Ember that, that really happened." I shake my head.

"What? Johnny are you positive?" I don't think I can believe it, my head starts getting dizzy and some of the words I was singing in the dream pop into my mind.

_You should_

_you should not doubt me. _

"Ember it did happen everything in your dream."

"Really?"

"Really."

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please review because I need to know that people are still reading this. More reviews the faster I'll update how about that?**


End file.
